Witch or Guardian?
by HoneydukeHPlover
Summary: Ending of Shadow Kiss. What happens when Dimitri and Rose are both taken by strigoi? Will they get saved? Will worlds collide? This story has a major  yet good  twist! please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rose POV

_Replenishing the numbers.._ I can't believe we lost that many. I was sitting in my room, thinking about the battle that just took place just hours ago. There was a strigoi attack and a handful of novices and moroi were taken. Many of the others were killed. Eddie Castillo, a good friend of mine, was taken.. I'm pretty pissed at that. We know the hostages were taken to caves in the back end of campus, but in order to go and get them, we have to wait for new guardians to arrive.

I walked out of my room, and started wandering around campus. I passed the cafeteria, where people were eating, I passed the gym, and I passed students, talking quietly about the events that took place a while ago. None of them paid any attention to me. I was looking for Dimitri, but ran into Lissa. I haven't seen her since before the attack, and hadn't bothered looking for her, because I knew she was busy healing people.

She hugged me and said, "Are you okay?" Through the bond I could feel her worry.

"Yeah.. Have you talked to Christian lately?" I asked. I was hoping she did, so she would have all the gruesome details, therefore relieving me of the job of telling her.

"Yep. " She paused, and went on, "Rose, that was really awesome, what you guys did.."

"Thanks." After that, we started talking. We said nothing about the attack, or deaths, because.. well, it was horrid. We just talked about what Lissa had done after the attack. It was going okay, until Jesse came, and ruined it all.

"Oh, look," he said, "Its crazy, psychotic Roseykins." I just ignored him. He's immature anyways.

"Don't worry, I will keep your secret.." he went on. "NOT!" Wait a minute! What secret?

"You don't know what your talking about, so I suggest you walk away before I really mess you up." I replied, giving him my glare.

He gulped, but kept at it, "Yeah well-"

"Wait... what is he talking about, Rose?" Lissa asked.

"Yeah, what am I talking about?" He questioned..

"Lissa, I honestly don't know!" I said.

"Oh, don't lie to her! After the whole fiasco with the mână, I came back to get my phone, which fell on the floor. But not before I passed an em pty cabin.. Or well I _thought _it was empty..." he hinted. Oh no! He knew. The smirk on his face told me so.

"Listen here you son of a-"

"Rose! What is he talking about?" Lissa asked, I could feel her confusion.

"You see, Lissa, your friend here was at the cabin, and she certainly wasn't alone. She was with _Belikov._" he said.

Lissa still didn't understand, and Jesse caught that. So he said, "They we in their. _Together._ Doing it. "

I was frozen. Lissa turned on my, disbelief written all over her face.

"Is this true?" she yelled. People stopped and stared. I turned sheepish, and said, "Look, Lissa-"

"No! I don't want to hear it! You and _Dimitri?_ He's 7 years older than you! That's... ugh, I can't believe you never told me! I thought you were my friend." she said, glaring at me.

"I am your friend!" I replied.

"Apparently not! If we were friends, you would've told me." And with that, she stomped away, to her room. I felt that she was beyond furious at me.

I turned on Jesse. "Listen, you are the most craziest, moronic, IDIOT, I have ever met!" I said, and I slapped him. I walked away after that, and went to my room, to wait for the Guardian meeting that was going to take place in an hour. I sat in my room, and cried. I can't believe Jesse did that to me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! **

Chapter 2

Rose POV

An hour later, I left my room, and my tears (seriously, I have to man up!), and made my way to the meeting with a couple other novices. They were all quiet, which was strange, because they were the "Fun Group". I guess nobody was in the mood to joke around. I mean, who would be? This is bull! Who do the strigoi think they are, coming to my school? Taking my friends? Stupid! They are all going to pay!

I was pulled from my thoughts, when something caught my eye. It was a shadow of a man. It disappeared out of nowhere... I froze. Could it have been a ghost? But I thought the wards were put back up?

"Rose?" Meredith asked. I looked up and the group I had been walking with stared at me, confused.

"I thought I saw something. But.. It was probably just a bunny." Or maybe it was a ghost, but I'm not going to tell you because you will think I'm a crazy nut-job!

We kept walking, and soon made it to the Guardian Headquarters. The building was flooded with guardians who came to give the school extra protection, until the strigoi threat was over. We arrived in the meeting room, and I rushed to Dimitri's side. I wanted to tell him about the shadow, but this wasn't the time. He studied me carefully before saying, "Rose, what's wrong?"

"Did they put the wards back up?" I said, ignoring his question.

"Of course. As soon as the fight was over. Why?"

"Later." I said, and the meeting started.

Alberta stood at the front of the room, guardian mask in place. "Good afternoon everyone." she said, trying to compose a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"As you are all very aware, last night, we were ambushed by an army of strigoi. Many fought well, and many..." she choked up, but quickly regained composer. I guess under her poker face and strict ways, Alberta did have a soft side, "..and many didn't, and lost their lives. None of us were prepared for this catastrophe, moroi and dhampirs alike. A lot of people were taken by the strigoi, and there's not much we can do, but we will do anythi-"

"Nothing we can do?" I exclaimed, "Are you people crazy?" I looked around the room, eying all the other guardians.

"Excuse me? Miss Hathaway, you are speaking way out of terms-"

"You have a truckload of new dhampirs- _guardians_ come to this school, and you think there is nothing we can do for the people were taken?" I asked.

"Rose," Dimitri warned, "That's enough. Calm down."'

"Calm down? Calm down? We could have search crews saving the people who were taken. But you'd rather stay here in the safe side of the wards, and let the taken die, because we couldn't do anything?" I was furious!

"Miss Hathaway, there _isn't_ anything we can do. The strigoi are probably miles away by now. There's no way of tracking them." Alberta said.

"We'll see about that." I stormed from the room, and ran for the front gaits of the school. It wasn't until I was halfway there, that I realized someone was following me. I sighed, "Dimitri, I know your there."

I heard a twig crack, and Dimitri stepped out from behind a tree.

"I had to make sure you are all right." he said.

"Dimitri, I'm fine. Really. I just can't believe they are being such idiots."

"I understand.. but.. what are you doing?"

"You'll see."

I walked up to the guard posted at the front gates and asked him if he could lift them. He did, but not without giving me a curious glance. I walked on the street, and called, "Mason? Mason.. are you there?" He popped out of nowhere like he was expecting me.

"First thing's first Mason.. was that you earlier? When I was walking to the meeting?" he shook his head. Okay.. that's weird. Maybe what I saw was a figure of my imagination. Yeah right.

"Okay.." I sighed, "Is Eddie.. you know.. alive?" Mason nodded.

"Thank god." I said, relief washing through me. I don't know what I would do if he was dead. i already lost Mason.

"Are they far away? Eddie and the other people taken by the strigoi?" Mason nodded.

"Where are they?" I asked, and he pointed to the back of campus.

"But there's nothing there.. except for a open field." again, he nodded knowingly, then disappeared.

I turned to Dimitri, who was staring at me, and said, "We need a map."**(A.N. Okay, so that part was kinda like the book, but that's probably the only thing that's gonna be like it in the whole story!)**

* * *

Dimitri and I discovered that there were caves the strigoi could have gone to. the caves were big enough for all the moroi, dhampirs, and strigoi. We went back to the meeting, and the guardians were talking about how they could schedule the guarding of the school. Dimitri cleared his throat, and everyone stopped talking, so they could listen and hear what he had to say. Dimitri explained to them about the caves, and how the strigoi might still be there. People threw arguments over the new found information. some of the guardians wanted to go on a rescue mission. Others wanted to stay, saying they had to protect the students. It went on for hours. Sooner or later, after tons of bickering, the guardians seemed to come to an agreement. Let me tell you, I wanted to hug Alberta for what she said next.

"We attack a dawn."

**How was it? Please review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias for the reviews! sorry for the delayed update, but my homework was given to me by the truckloads.. sigh **

Chapter 3

**Lissa POV**

"Hey.. Lissa? Are you okay?" Adrian asked, popping a cigarette in his mouth. I swear, one day that boy will die of Emphysema. We were practicing our magic in an empty lounge. I was trying to get my mind off of Rose, Dimitri... everyone.

"Yes," I lied smoothly, "Why? Do I look upset?"

"You expression? No.. not at all.. You aura? Hell yeah." he said. Was it that obvious? I mentally calmed myself down.

"Do you mind telling me what's wrong?" he asked.

"I-I can't..." as much as I wanted to vent, I just couldn't get myself to gossip about the whole Rose ordeal. I mean, maybe I was a _little_ to harsh on her. So the girl found love! Why was I so upset about that? Maybe because she didn't tell me? Oh.. how immature of me.

"Oh... okay." he said. My phone beeped. It was a text from Rose.

_You're right. It was immature. But it was also rude for me not to tell you. I'm sorry. _

Wow, I totally forgot about the bond! _Rose?_ I said mentally, _Can we meet somewhere? How about the quad? Five minutes? _I got another text.

_Sure. :)_

"Hey Adrian, I gotta go. Rose wants to meet up with me" I said.

"Okay, if you need me, I'll be... um.. just, please don't need me." he said, sending me a flashy grin.

I made my way to the quad. As I turned a corner, I heard a loud POP! I looked around, but I was by myself. I finally got to the quad, and saw Rose sitting on a bench, eating an apple.

"Hey" she said, looking up. She looked unsure.

"Rose, I'm really sorry I got mad at you. I have no right to know who you like.. or love. Um... are you mad at me?" I questioned.

"Of course not! You're my sister Liss! How could I ever be mad at you? If it's anyone's fault.. it's mine! I should have told you everything."

"No, you don't-"

"Lissa! Can we please stop arguing? Let's just forgive and forget, okay?"

I laughed, "You got it!"

**Rose Pov**

"Okay, so I have to say something," I said.

"What is it?" Lissa prompted.

I told her about the council meeting, and how we were going to go back into the caves on a rescue mission.

"What? that's completely absurd! You guys might die!" Lissa screamed.

"I know, but we can't leave all those people! They don't deserve to die!" I shot back at her.

"And you do?" she asked.

"No! But.. Liss, Eddie's in there! I can't let anything happen to him."

Lissa thought for a moment, then said, "Promise me...Please just promise me that you will come back."

"You know I will!" I said.

So we hung out for the rest of the day, and I told her EVERYTHING about me and Dimitri. But when the time came, I left right before dawn to meet the other guardians.

We all met at the edge of campus. Some of the senior novices looked like they were ready to just about pee themselves. I walked over to Dimitri, and stood by his side. He looked over at me, and we looked each other in the eye. Hundreds of things passed between us. It was clear that Dimitri didn't want me to go on this rescue mission. Alberta told us what are jobs were. Many of the guardians would go in the caves and fight, while novices were to guard the entrances, assisting the freed hostages and stopping any stowaways. It took us about an hour to get to the caves, and it was nearly dawn. The guardians went in, and for a long time, there was silence between us novices.

It was around noon when the first hostage came out. We've been getting word if any other hostages were coming out in the other side of the caves. so far, about ten hostages. A couple hostages later, Eddie came out. He looked weary.

"Eddie!" I exclaimed, and ran to hug him. He squinted in the bright light of the sun, and grimaced.

"Are you alright? What's happening in their?" I asked.

"I'm.. alright, I guess. It's going okay in there. Many strigoi are dead.. And some of ours too.." he said. Oh no! Please don;t let any of them be Dimitri.

After we got word that all the hostages were free, the novices were told to escort the freed hostages back to campus. Many of the novices agreed, except for Meredith and I. Jeez, men these days.. Wimps!

We headed into the caves, and walked a short distance until we saw a group of guardians being cornered by strigoi. and they were not just any guardians.. they were the guardians that I actually knew and cared for. My mom, Alberta, Stan and... Dimitri. I let out a sigh of relief. He was alive. Thank god! Meredith and I surprised two of the strigoi by staking them behind their backs. The guardians took care of the rest.

"What are you doing?" My mom yelled, "You girls.. Why don't you listen? You were supposed to head back to campus!"

"But we wanted to-"

I was cut of, because a wave of nausea hit me, and I turned around, slicing the strigoi's face with my stake. We fought, but I dodged all of his punches, and staked him easily through the heart. I looked over at Dimitri, and he was in awe. It quickly turned into concern, because I didn't listen to the guardians, and freely made my way into the caves.

"H-how did you know there was one behind you?" Alberta asked with wonder.

"I can feel them.. Don't ask. It's a long story." I explained.

"...okay. Well, are there more?" she asked.

"Hm... no. Not at the moment."

"Okay, well let's get out of here" Stan said.

We ran towards the exit of the caves, sunlight in sight. We were almost there... so close!, but then-

"Strigoi!" I yelled.

We were jumped by a mob of strigoi. We fought most of them of, so we kept running towards the safety of the sun. It was going great, until someone screamed. That someone was... yep you guessed it.

"Dimitri!" I screamed. I tried to turn back to help him, but my mom grabbed my arm, and made me keep running.

"No Rose! I can't lose you!" she said.

Somehow, I squirmed out of her grasp. I ran back towards Dimitri. We was fighting one of them, but there were 7 of them, and one of Dimitri. I joined the fight.

"Roza! Get out of here! I'm fine!" he said.

"No you're not! You need me." and so we fought.

We were way too over matched. It was only before something hit me in the head, that I saw Dimitri falter, and get attacked.

I blacked out.

**Dum Dum Dum... what happened? um please review! Just remember: My summary promised a twist, and you sure are going to get it... In the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Author's Note

**Im sorry Ive taken too long to update! I promise Ill update asap. Before Wednesday I promise! Thanks for the reviews! I really do appreciate them :) **

**theres something im really excited for! Last Sacrifice is coming out in a month and I cant wait! Just so you know.**

**Well, now that I have wasted your time, again, I promise to update soon! :))**


	5. Chapter 5

**You have absolutely no idea how sorry i am that i havent updated. Im really sorry. Ill try harder to update quicker!Scouts Honor :P And THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS3  
**

BTW, **i DON'T OWN ANY ORIGINAL STORIES, CHARACTERS, AND OR PLOTS THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS FIC..**

chapter 4

Rose Pov

~~~_RANDOM DREAM~~~~~~~~_

_I'm running wild and free through an open field. Nothing's stopping me. The sun is beating down on me, covering me in warmth. Life is so easy here..._

BANG! BANG!

I was jolted awake. Automatically sensing danger, I scan the room. Nothing. I'm alone, and there's nothing in this 8 x 8 room but the poor living soul trapped in its clutches... Me.

I checked the door, but it was locked.

"What the..."

Then I heard voices outside the door. Not wanting to be discovered, I acted like I was passed out. The door slammed open and I heard people walking in.

"She's still out cold. The other one woke up hours ago." Said a voice. It was a girl's voice, and it was cold and dead. Strigoi.

Dimitri! He's here? Where exactly _is_ here?

"Wake her up then!" said a second voice. It was male; he was also a Strigoi.

Suddenly, a terrible pain slammed into my side, "Get up you stupid, worthless girl!" She kicked me! The Nerve.

I stirred, then turned so I could see them.

The male was around 6'1. Judging by his features, he definitely used to be a Moroi. He had short, wavy brunette hair. His eyes were hazel, with the red rings around the irises marking him as Strigoi. The girl looked a lot like him, except she was shorter and had longer hair. They both had the similar moroi built, and looked about the same age; 23. They were twins. Huh.

Getting up, I quickly- with my ninja skills, brushed my hands by my pockets. Yup, they took my stake. Wise choice on their part.

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow, "Well? Are you gunna say something or are we just going to stare at each other all day? Because let me tell you, I don't have such an amazing view."

"Shut up" said the girl, watching me with cold, calculating eyes, "We're not here to play games. If you try to pull anything, that promised one will die."

Promised one? Who is she- OMIGOSH. Dimitri! She did _not _just threaten him. I lunged for her. It felt like running into a wall. Why? Because I did. That beyotch dodged, and I slammed in the wall.

"That's strike one. Three strikes, lover boy dies." said the girl. Lover boy? How did she know about Dimitri and I? Seeing my confusion, she added, "Oh please! You should see how he pleads that we let you go! Ptsh! It's obvious you guys are in love."

"Stop talking with her Arielle." said the guy. Taking me by my arms, he guided me out of the room.

He escorted- well, shoved me along the corridor. We passed by numerous rooms. All the doors were oped, so I saw that none of them held Dimitri.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking... Where are we going?" I asked.

The guy answered, "We are going to give you a little show." A show? Um... okay?

We walked into a smaller room. There were three Strigoi in it, and- "Dimitri!"

He looked up. Our eyes met, and I could see the relief flush through them. Then his expression changed to defeat and humiliation. I tried to ask him what was wrong- besides the fact that were were surrounded and defenseless next to five Strigoi and were God knows where, but I was shoved into a chair and tied to it, in front of Dimitri.

I, being Rose Hathaway, decided I _was _going to play games. "So.. " I said sarcastically, "This is my show? Well I'm definitely liking this!"

That cost me a blow to the head. "Shut up. And that's strike two." Arielle said. I smiled, just to show her I wasn't backing down. I looked over at Dimitri, and now he looked.. worried. I tried to question him with my eyes, but he avoided my gaze.

Now I was worried. "Um... What's going on?"

"Aaron," Arielle asked, "Do you think I should tell her? Hmm?.."

Ignoring her, Aaron smirked at me and said, "well, that's a good question. The show is: You are going to watch me awaken "Lover Boy'."

Lord help me.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, lol, I suck! My chapters are sooo short. I mean come on! I vow to make my chapters semi longer! Anyways, I really want to thank those of you who _have_ reviewed. Thanks so much! But seriously I would LOVE more reviews! Btw, this story _is _a crossover... so.. be prepared! haha, anyways, I DO NOT OWN ANY ORIGINAL STORIES OR CHARACTERS! **

Chapter 5

Rpov

This could NOT be happening! They can't 'Awaken' him. That will ruin his (not to mention MY) life! I can't- _won't _let this happen to Dimitri.

I pictured Dimitri as a Strigoi. I could see him strolling the streets and attacking innocent people.. killing them for their blood. I could see the gruesome picture of him killing for 'fun'. My Dimitri as a Strigoi... cold expression, pale face... red-ringed pupils. Even the thought of Dimitri as a Strigoi would haunt my dreams.

"I'm not watching you do anything to him," I said. Hey, it may seem like a weak comeback but I have little to work with here, seeing as I am defenselessly tied to a chair surrounded by a ton of Strigoi.

"Yes you are. And if you close your eyes, then we will make him suffer, so that you can hear him cry out in _agony,_" Arielle said with a sneer. Then she walked behind me and yanked me with my hair, so that I couldn't escape my view of Dimitri. "So," she sneered, "I suggest you watch."

"Wait.. hold on.. Please!" I begged. Let me tell you that I, Rosemarie (darn right, I added the 'marie') Hathaway never,_ ever _beg unless it deemed necessary. Then I said something completely stupid, but just might save Dimitri. "Change me instead. Just please don't kill him."

"No! No Roza, I won't let-" Dimitri bellowed, rewarding himself with a punch to the face. "Shut up" one of the Strigoi in the room said. Dimitri said something in Russian that I believe was a curse word, but the Strigoi didn't understand, and rolled his eyes.

"I'm killing him. I want _him_ to join us. He may be of more value to us than you." Aaron stated.

I thought of other suggestions, and then I found one that was pretty obvious. "'Awaken' us both. I mean.. why don't you just do that?"

Aaron and Arielle looked at me as if I'd lost my mind.

"Now why would we do that?" Aaron asked.

I answered sarcastically, "Because... then you'd have two extremely strong Strigoi too join your cute little _gang_."

The insult earn me yet another slap. "Because _then_ you stupid girl," Arielle_ corrected _me, "You guys would turn against us and kill my brother and I. Duh.. Your seriously not a smart one are you?"

Yet, Aaron pondered with this offer. Before he weighed on his options, a loud POP! was heard. Everyone in the room turned towards the door.

"What was that?..." Aaron asked himself. Then he asked one of his 'minions' to go check out the noise. As soon as the Strigoi opened the door, however, I heard a whisper and saw a very bright red light flash.

What on Earth?

And that's when all hell broke loose.

* * *

Lissa Pov

I was walking to the church with Christian, hand in hand. We wanted to go and relax in our spot. With all that has happened recently, we kinda needed it. What with my healing people, and Christian burning Strigoi. Isn't he just so amazing?

We were strolling, taking our time when Adrian came up to us. He looked worn out from all the healing we'd been doing. I mean, he just learned how to heal, so healing a broken bone must take a lot out of him; not to mention the fact that he'd healed much more than that! I guess now was the best time to let everyone know about spirit anyways. I mean, people really needed the help. Adrian whipped out a cigarette and lit it. After taking a long drag of it, he looked at us and said, "The rescue team is back. They got back a few minutes ago..." He took another drag. "Anyways, Eddie is fine."

"How about Rose? Is she back yet?" I asked. Sometimes I wish this bond worked both ways, just so _I _could check up on _her._

Adrian ran his hand through his hair, and threw his cigarette to the floor, "Ah... no. Not yet. I don't think Belikov is either.. Maybe they found love and escaped this school to go live in Swahili or some other getaway."

"What?" I exclaimed. Did Adrian know about them? Was he even serious?

"Relax, cousin! That was _sarcasm_! Learn it!" he laughed. "Anyways, Belikov and Rose?" He made a face. "Not likely. What's he like... 8..9 years older than her?"

"Only seven.." I said quietly. Christian just stood there quietly watching our conversation.

"Not that I don't just _love_ talking about Rose's non-existent love life with her 'bad-as+' adult mentor, but I think we should really go and meet up with her. She's bound to be back now." Christian suggested. We agreed and headed towards the north side of campus.

When we got there, we saw the very impressive and very familiar organized chaos that the Guardians always had going on when something serious was up. Well, it _was_ organized, until-

"NO! We _have_ to go back. Rose is there. They can kill her. Please?" the not-so calm and collected Janine Hathaway cried.

Wait a minute? Rose is where? Who can kill her? And then that small piece pf information dawned on me that Rose hadn't come back. Rose was still in the caves. The Strigoi can kill her. Oh my god. This can't be happening. I pushed my way to Janine. She was sitting on the floor, holding a water bottle. She was sweating, and she looked uninjured. Yet, the image of my best friends mother right now will haunt me until I die. _The _Janine Hathaway looked... vulnerable.

"Guardian Hathaway! Are you okay? What happened?" I questioned, panic rising in my voice.

"S-she.. she... gone... They got her!" She cried. Then she looked at me, and she looked very grief-stricken.

Trying not to break down right there, I grabbed Janine's arm, and led her away from the crowd. Once we were a good enough distance away from the chaos, I made Janine look at me.

"What happened to Rose?" I asked shakily. Sensing my distress, Christian put his arm around me. Adrian walked to a broken-off branch, and sat on it.

"The raid... i-it was going fine.. We had just a few casualties. Most of the hostages got out. The novices who were outside were directed to go and escort the freed hostages back to campus. Guardian Alto, Belikov, Petrov and I were fighting some Strigoi. Soon, we got trapped in a corner. We were outnumbered until..." she hesitated. She took a deep breathe, calming herself. Janine was about to proceed in talking, but when she looked up at me, her expression changed to wary.

I was on the verge of hyperventilating. I felt my spirit magic inside me threatening to overpower my self control. That scared me. I can't lose control again. Someone might get hurt. Just like Jesse... and I guess like Rose since she took the Darkness from me. Wow. The events of last night before the invasion seem like a distant memory. They seem unimportant to the events taking place right now. It's so funny how quickly things can change. One minute everyone's happy.. the next everything goes wrong. Ha, but I should be used to it. Bad things usually find their way of coming to me.

I didn't know I was pulled so deeply into my spirit- induced, crazy thoughts until- "Lissa?" Christian asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah.." I replied, then nodded towards Janine telling her to proceed. Christian led me to go sit next to Adrian on the branch. Before she continued, Janine handed Christian her water bottle, and he gave it to me. I had gulped most of it down when Janine started speaking again.

"As I was saying; we were outnumbered, but clearly not outmatched. If only she'd listen to orders- Dammit!" she screamed, surprising us all, "Sorry. Rose.. she.. she had come into the caves. She came with re-enforcements. We didn't need them. Anyways, soon all those Strigoi were dead. I ordered them to leave when Rose shouted 'Strigoi!' and killed an on-coming Strigoi that we hadn't known was there. We all wondered how she knew it was there.. but there was no time to ask. We ran for the exits. We made it out, but were ambushed on the way over here. A Strigoi jumped onto Guardian Belikov-" I gasped, "What?" Christian shushed me, and Janine kept talking. Her voice was shaking. "I-I warned her not to go b-back. I s-said he was as good as dead. B-but she didn't listen. She escaped m-my grasp and ran to him. The Strigoi has both of them. I t-tried to save them, but I was pulled away. I-I'm so sorry Lissa.. I t-tried. She's gone."

I didn't break down. I didn't bawl like most people would have expected me to. I didn't succumb to the power of Spirit. Instead, I stood up, walked straight to my best friend's- my _sister's_ mom, and I hugged her. I spoke comforting words and I let Janine Hathaway cry her heart out on my most favorite shirt. It was time for me to accept the fact that officially, all of my family was gone. I was alone.

* * *

RPoV

The rest of the Strigoi piled out of the room to see what was going on. More flashes of red appeared, and then silence. Dimitri and I looked at each other. Unspoken words were passed between our gaze. Whatever danger was coming, we would take it on together. We heard whispering. Whoever it was, they were getting closer. Dimitri looked at me once more and said, "I love you, Roza."

I looked at the man who made my life so worth living, the man who I would give my life for, and whispered, "I love you too."

Foot steps rang, and then three figures were at the door. I sensed that they weren't Strigoi. They clearly weren't. There were three teenagers- my age. The weird thing wasn't that they were teenagers, though. It was the fact that they were pointing _sticks_ at Dimitri and I. It was the fact that the ginger kid asked, "Rose Hathaway?" (I nodded) It was also the fact that I knew they weren't normal.

**That's pretty much a longer chapter than normal right? Anywhoo! Did you like? PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW. Not that I'm desperate. Because I'm not. PLEASE? Lol:) Thank you!**


End file.
